1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter installed with a rotary blade, in particular a cutter with a safety device.
2. Conventional Art
A cutter comprises, as shown in FIG. 15, an arm 51 installed rotatably with a circular cutter (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9crotary bladexe2x80x9d) and a handle 52, and is structured as it cuts an edge of things to be cut in a desired shape by running a rotary blade 53 on a cutting surface 54 of the thing to be cut in an arrow A direction of FIG. 15 while pushing the rotary blade 53. When cutting things to be cut with a cutter 55, it is easy to move the rotary blade 53 straight by keeping an angle of the cutter 55, that is, an angle formed between the arm 51 and the cutting surface 54 (xcex8 of FIG. 15) as 45 degrees, and it has been known that the cutting becomes easier as smaller the angle (xcex8 of FIG. 15) formed between the arm 51 and the cutting surface 54 as possible, that is, by laying the arm 51 the rotary blade 53 turns at a smaller turning radius for cutting.
However, in a conventional cutter 55, since the arm 51 is provided fixedly on the handle 52 or integrally with it, and for instance, where a thing to be cut is cut straight, in order to move the rotary blade 53 straight, as shown in FIG. 15, cutting work is carried out by holding the arm 51 at an angle 45 degrees to the cutting surface 54, a worker in a sitting posture in particular have to bend his wrist or raise his elbow during a long time working for cutting, which was a burden for him. Further, the cutter 55 is provided generally with a guard 56 as a safety device for a cutter of the rotary blade 53, which is structured in such a manner as the guard 56 is provided on one side of the rotary blade 53 to come out or to be retracted by sliding the guard 56 itself, or the rotary blade 53 itself moves to slide the cutter of the rotary blade 53 for protection, by which for a left-handed person it is difficult to watch a cutting portion because his eyesight is shut by the guard 56 to make the cutting work difficult.
The present invention has been made in the light of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a cutter in which an arm can be positioned and held at any desired angle to a handle, thereby regardless of a worker left- or right-handed a desired cutting can be carried out easily and safely.
In order to attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, in a cutter installed with a rotary blade, the cutter comprises an arm one end of which is pivoted on a handle and on other end of which the rotary blade is mounted and a guard provided movably forward and backward, wherein the arm can be positioned and held at any desired angle to the handle.
By constituting as such, since the angle of the arm can be set and held to the handle, it is easily carried out to cut the things to be cut, and since a guard for protecting a rotary blade is provided, it is easy to operate the cutter safely.
Further, according to a second aspect of the present invention, a rotary movement of the arm a guard of which is retracted is limited.
By this, the rotary movement of the arm where a tip end of a cutter of the rotary blade is projected is limited to enable a positioning operation of the arm can be carried out safely.